A Drop in the Ocean
by Wildest Child
Summary: Dasey Oneshots My favorite angsty sometimes openly in love couple
1. Pregnant

Mistakes. Every single mistake I have ever made raced between my eyes and her back. But the biggest mistake of my life could still be stopped. I could fix this. I would fox this. So without my brain telling my legs, I started moving. One foot in front of the other until I had a grip on her arm. The sun was just rising and glowing behind her as she slowly spun around. I was in awe of her superior beauty. Her eyes were fogged by tears she held back.

"You're having my baby?" My overwhelming joy caught her attention and her teary eyes cleared slightly.

"Who said it was yours?" She smirked at me. Each syllable brightened her face. I wanted to hear her voice until the end of time.

"Please no one else would dare sleep with you teeth." That was a complete lie. Any guy with half a dick would want her. Let's face facts she was beautiful. Gorgeous, even more so than every movie star combined. She was the sexiest thing alive, and she was the only one who didn't know it.

"Really because you've gotten into a few fights involving people that wanted to sleep with me." Arguing with this woman turned me on just as much as the thought of my child growing inside of her.

"Ey! Those guys should pay attention to a girls left hand. I mean there's a big fat ring on your finger." I grabbed her hand and kissed each finger. This is how our fights ended lately. Love that we actually professed.

"I don't know...some women enjoy the whole mistress thing. Secret love is so kinky."

"Remember when we used to be a secret?"

"I locked you in the bathroom at my dorm."

"And I hid you under the bed at my frat house."

"In my delicates!"

"Even kinkier." Our bodies had tangled together and she found her way into my arms.

"You think our sex life is gonna change when the baby comes?"

"Remember what everyone said about marriage? I don't think sex is gonna get any duller!"

"Derek" She purred my name just the way I loved.

"Yes Princess?"

"I need to call Casey and tell her!" Ah Casey. I knew Katie would have to call Casey. I mean can't we just keep it quiet for awhile? No Casey had to be informed. I didn't know why Katie loved Casey so much. Oh but of course I know why. Everybody loves Casey. Who couldn't?

"Why do you love my mom so much?"

"Because she made you sexy!" She took out her cell and called the number that I once called her from every night. Casey and Dad were home doing Casey and Derek thinks. I'm surprised they didn't have 20 kids.

XOXO

Who got scared at the whole calling Casey part? Hehe R

3


	2. I Miss You

I try to feel my feelings. But all I can feel is myself falling apart. How do you describe that? The inability to function and survive, the burning need for the one you love to hold you through the night. I dont think I can do it any longer, try to survive without him near me. I see him from across the quad or on the cover of the school paper, but pictures can't keep you warm at night, memories can't set your body on fire. How can one go from a life of never ending passion to a life of dulling numbness? That's all life was without him fighting with her and kissing her goodnight, a never ending black and white tunnel. But there was always a light at the end. Just someone else needed to light the match.

* * *

He would never admit to it, missing her. He would lie and tell you he was finally free of her. But freedom doesn't include keeping tabs on boys she was hanging out with or watching her from across the quad. All the bimbos had less meaning without her there to mock him. All the parties were less entertaining without her to come home to. All the injuries more painful without a personal nurse to kiss his bandages. All the victories less sweet without her in the stand cheering him on. Life just wasn't as good without her. It might still have been good but it wasnt as great as he wanted it to be.

* * *

One day she took a jog around campus to clear her head. She was sick of men and life and she thought running might calm her down. Well at least enough to get a good night was also running. But not for his peace of mind but for his life. He had spent the night in a girls dorm. Only to figure out that her roommate was his female companion the week prior. Still holding on to his pants and his left shoe Derek was dashing across the street, he looked back to check his tail, only to collid with a female jogger.

"I'm so sorry!" Derek helped the girl up and stood frozen. "Casey?" She looked the same. I mean it was only a year ago that they moved here.

"Good game last night Venturi. But remember to keep your stick down." Casey didn't say anything else and continued on her jog with a smirk on her face. She knew he was going to go crazy from that.

* * *

"A whole year and all she has to say is keep your stick down." Derek was bitching at his frat brother room mate, Beaver. A huge burly kid who protected him on the rink and off.

"Atleast she's been watching the games bro. Didn't you say that she was your good luck charm or something?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"She misses me? She. Misses. Me! Beave your brilliant!" Derek took off, grabbed his bag, and set off to where he knew he'd find her.

* * *

Casey always went to the quad on Tuesday's for her study group. They drank coffee and went over study guides and papers due at the end of the semester. But today when she was sipping her chai latte studying for her next class meeting, Derek came up to the table of five.

"Good afternoon Princess." Derek smirked at Casey. All the stunned nerds just sat quietly and watched the biggest man on campus try to what they assumed as hit on Casey.

"Derek I'm kind of busy at the moment. Please go away and never come back."

"Where else is there to go. Mars is filled with space cases like you."

"And this school is filled with tramps, go bother one of them."

"But they don't have such engaging conversational skills. But you could learn a thing or two about their other skills."

"Derek. Leave me alone. You've been so good at it lately."

"Can we go for a walk please?"

"I'm making this very clear that I don't actually want to." He didn't want for any more explanation and took a sip from her drink as he led her away from the quad.

"I've missed you Casey." He handed her drink back. Turned around. And walked away.

Casey was fed up. Tired of watching her chances with Derek slip between her fingers. So she held on to her bag and dropped her drink in the garbage as the whole quad watched her yell after Derek and run and and jump into his arms.

"I've missed you too, jerk."


End file.
